In Love and Danger
by fanficgirl78
Summary: I have been enjoying rewatching NYPD Blue on H&I Network. I loved Bobby and Diane so I wanted to try to write something and Bobby does not die in this. This will be my first and last for the series. Bobby and Diane need there happy ending.


In Love and Danger

It's been three weeks since Diane suffered a miscarriage. Diane still on a leave from work. Diane and Bobby miss there baby terribly. Bobby stayed at home with Diane after the first week and went back to work the 2nd wee. But Diane is getting bored at home.

Bobby came home by 5:00. Bobby says "Hi honey." Diane says "I miss our baby what if I can't get pregnant again." Bobby says "Let's not worry about that now until you have your check-up." "If we can't we will adopt." Diane says "I suppose but I want to be pregnant and feel all those movements, the ultrasounds and all of that stuff." "I want a baby that we make together." Bobby says "I know honey." Bobby took Diane into his arms and held her for awhile.

Bobby fixed them something to eat. Diane says "That was very good, thank you Bobby." After they cleaned up they went to the living room and sat on the sofa and watched a movie which was very funny.

They went to bed and Diane lay in Bobby's arms and fell to sleep.

Then in the morning Diane got up and made breakfast for them. Diane says "I want to return to work." Bobby says "I know after your check-up next week." Diane says "I love you, Bobby Simone." Bobby says "And I love Diane Simone."

About week and half later Diane is at her check-up. Bobby and Diane are sitting in the doctor's office. The doctor says "You can return to work, Diane." Diane says "Please tell me can I get pregnant again." The doctor says "After examining you I don't see any problems so yes you can get pregnant again but it could take awhile for what you went through." "So give it time and it will happen." Diane says "Thank you, doctor." Bobby and Diane left the building and went home.

That evening Diane says "Let's try again right away." Bobby says "You heard what the doctor said it might take awhile." Let's wait another month and our minds and bodies are both normal again." Diane says "Okay."

The next day Bobby and Diane went to work. Everyone was happy to see Diane back. Bobby, Diane, Andy, James and Greg are working on two different cases.

Two weeks later they wrapped up there two cases. Diane is sure waiting until they can try again.

Two weeks later one night Bobby and Diane quit work early because it was date night.

Bobby and Diane are at a nice club which has a dance floor too. Bobby and Diane are waiting for there food. Diane says "Oh Bobby so far this has been a wonderful night." Bobby says "And it will only get better." Diane says "I know and I can't wait." There food came and they ate.

After eating Bobby stands up and says "May I have this dance." Diane stands up and takes his hand and they go out to the dance floor and starting dancing. Diane is just leaning into him and whispering things in his ear. Diane says I love, Bobby." Bobby says "I will love you until end of time." "Do you want to keep dancing or get out of here and get going on our other plans for tonight." Diane says "Let's get out of here I'm already aching for you."

Bobby and Diane arrived home and went straight to the bedroom and taking off each other clothes. And next made hot passionate love to each other. Afterward Diane lies in his arms. Diane says "I hope it works this time." Bobby kisses her forehead and says I hope so." After while they fell to sleep in each others arms.

A month later Diane is just getting out of bed and ran to the bathroom and threw-up and Bobby came in held her hair back and wet a washcloth for her.

Diane finally stood up and says "Bobby, this could mean." Bobby says "Yes it could go see your doctor and I will tell Fancy you will be in little later." Diane says "Okay."

Later Bobby went to work and told Fancy. Diane went to her doctor. Bobby and Andy are working on a case. Bobby says to Andy "Diane went to her doctor for a blood test when she got up this morning she rant to the bathroom and threw-up but stay quiet about this." Andy says "Okay."

Back at the doctor's office. The doctor had taken a blood sample from Diane and sent it to the lab. But now the doctor has the results. The doctor says "Congratulations, Diane you are pregnant." Diane left.

Diane went to work and pointed to Bobby to talk in the washroom." Bobby says "So what did your doctor say." Diane says "I'm pregnant." Bobby kissed Diane. Bobby says "That's great but with what happened last time let's wait to tell people until you are out of your first 3 months." Diane says "Of course." They walk out.

Later when Bobby told Andy that Diane is pregnant but staying quiet until she's more safer from another miscarriage.

That night Bobby took Diane out on a date night. They ate at the club and then went too see a movie. Came home. Diane says "Thanks for a wonderful night." Bobby says "You are welcome."

Three months later Diane is four months pregnant. This morning Bobby and Diane going to tell there boss.

Bobby and Diane are in Lt. Fancy's office. Diane says "We wanted to let you know I'm four months pregnant." "We didn't want to tell anybody until I was out of the first 3 months." Lt Fancy says "Congrats to both of you." "But we will be talking later in your pregnancy." Bobby and Diane walked out of his office.

Andy and Bobby went out on case. Diane went with James and Greg. Diane told them and they are happy for her.

The next day Diane has a check-up. Bobby with her. Diane is on the exam table. The doctor doing the ultrasound and moving it on her stomach. The doctor says "You are having twins." "You want to know what sexes." Diane and Bobby says "Yes." The doctor says "boy and girl." Diane says "Our miracles babies." Bobby kissed Diane's forehead.

Bobby and Diane went back to work. Bobby told Andy. Diane told Greg and James and all of them are happy for them.

On the weekend Bobby and Diane went shopping and started on the baby room.

Three months later Diane is seven months pregnant. They have a big case now all of are working together. There is a serial rapist on the loose. Diane has interviewed these women at the hospital and feels so bad and feels so sorry for them. Diane feels more determined to get this guy herself.

One day Bobby says to Diane "I don't want you near this guy." "You should be on desk duty." Diane says "I will be in two weeks.

Then a few days later a lead came and Diane learned about first and she walked out.

Diane went to this address but the man came up behind her and grabbed her and tied her to a chair. Diane says "Please let me go I'm pregnant with twins."

At the station Bobby says "Where did Diane go." James says "Not sure she walked out real fast." Bobby says "Oh my god she went after him." "I swear if this guy touches one hair on her I will kill him.

Bobby, Andy, James, and Greg left. Back at the warehouse Diane says "Please don't hurt me or my babies." "The man says "You are so sexy and nice round stomach." He starts to feel up her round belly.

Then Bobby, Andy, Greg, and James busted in. Bobby went to Diane and untied her. Greg, James, and Andy arresting him. Bobby says "Are you alright." Diane says "I'm fine I was determined to get this guy after what did to those women." Bobby says "You are seven months pregnant don't put in yourself in danger." Diane says "I know."

Bobby took Diane to the hospital to be checked out. Then took Diane home to rest.

A month later Diane is eight months pregnant. One day she goes into labor and Bobby drives her to the hospital.

A few hours later they go up to delivery room. The doctor delivers a baby boy and girl. Diane is holding them. Diane says "the names we picked out Ethan Samuel and Isabella Faith."

Diane is taken back to her room. Bobby held his children and kisses there cheeks and kisses his wife.

A few days later Bobby brings his family home.

THE END


End file.
